


Your Love

by josiaht



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Minor Injuries, Mostly Fluff, NB reader - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Self-Insert, she didn't kill joel in this, sometimes you gotta fix ya girlfriend up a lil, yes this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiaht/pseuds/josiaht
Summary: Abby tells a story, you fix her wounds, and you two might be in love.
Relationships: Abby Anderson/Reader, abby/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Your Love

"Ow." 

Abby hissed lowly as the cotton swab soaked in alcohol pressed against her raw palms. There was a small snort from Lev in the corner, the young teen finding amusement in the woman's suffering. You hum in turn, not bothering to apologize for the pain as you continued wiping the grime and blood with the alcohol, only stopping to use a small bit of water to wash off the injuries. Abby had been out earlier in the morning with Lev, and it had turned into her attempting to show off to the young boy by sliding down a rope. It didn't turn out properly though, as it seemed the rope had worn down enough to scratch her hands raw as she did so. It didn't end their trip early, but it certainly was annoying to deal with.

"Perhaps next time you'll _think_ before doing something like this," you chided the woman, who groaned in turn.

"God, you sound like Nora," Abby teased you lightly, earning a low chuckle. It had been months since you two had left the WLF, and moreover, months since you met Lev and Yara. It wasn't like you two had been particularly close beforehand, it had been incredibly spontaneous. You had known _of_ Abby, she was well known in your division. Strong, a hard worker, one of Isaac's favourites.. She was the epitome of what a wolf should be. When she had come back from a 3 month long adventure, she was calmer. Kinder. She looked so **different** and it had enamored you. Left you staring at her and noticing the difference in her reactions to Isaac's demands. 

She started to become insubordinate, and weirdly enough, you found it even more enchanting. It wasn't until you caught her sneaking away, her belongings neatly packed in her bag, that you realized she was finally leaving. It was such a rash decision, opting to join her. She wasn't the biggest fan at first, demanding you not follow, but she conceded when you pointedly stated it was either she let you come, or you rat her out. It started off rocky, with her warning you to not slow her down, that she would gladly leave you if you were even a second behind. But you kept up.

You still didn't know what had changed in her, and you figured if Lev and Yara went to bed, you could ask. You had even commented it towards Yara, who knew all too well what your emotions were. They were smart kids, and you only began damning it when Yara sat beside Lev for a moment, whispering and exchanging mischievous looks with the boy, before standing up. Abby and yourself looked towards the two, who's playful grins earned Abby quirking her eyebrow. If you could remember in the morning, you were _absolutely_ going to have to scold the two.

"We're gonna head to bed," Yara commented, humming playfully.

"Bit early, isn't it?" 

"Yeah, but we need it after we did that run during the afternoon," Lev said, moving to yawn easily. He was a surprisingly good actor, you had to give him that. It didn't change you were ready to fight these two, but Abby seemed none the wiser.

"Well, sleep well."

"And have sweet dreams," you called, watching the two wave you off.

"So, they're being weird," Abby commented, watching you finally finish wrapping her second hand. You laughed in turn, nodding as you moved to put away the first aid kit. She pauses for a moment, gently setting her hand on it.

"Y'mind fixing up my back real quick?"

"Fuck did you do to your back, Anderson?"

"Aha, well," she laughs, moving to rub the back of her neck,"That rope may have not.. uh, held properly?"

" _Abby._ " you use a warning tone on the woman, who raises her hands in defense.

"I didn't mean to, it just happened. I'm sorry." 

"Fine, take your shirt off," you sigh it out, before realizing exactly what you had said. She was perfectly fine in turning away and doing so, but your face flushed. You almost believed hers was too, given the color of her ears, but you remembered she had become sunburnt easily. You should your head out as you looked at her back, moving to gently touch the injuries. She cringed away from the touch, and you quietly apologized, before moving to clean her up. It was quiet for a long moment as you thought of how to bring it up, but it became clear she knew you were planning to ask as she spoke out of turn.

"Remember when I was gone for a couple months?" she asked. Her voice is oddly quiet, and there was an odd infliction. You hummed a simple yes out, and she seemed to continue. "I, uh.. I was looking for the guy who killed my dad."

Now _that_ wasn't what you expected. You stopped gently wiping her back down with a cloth, moving to look at her face. She seemed a little emotional, so you opted to do what you thought was right. You set a hand on her shoulder, and she looked towards you. Offering a gentle nod, she breathed out and seemed to continue, leaning back into your form.

"I was so.. angry. It was all I could think about. I wanted him dead. I was.. I planned to torture him," she sounded so calm saying it, but you could see her hands shaking. You frown, moving to gently take her in your arms. She let a shaky sigh out, before continuing. "I wanted him to suffer like I had. I was so fucking focused on this guy that I ruined just about everything. Mel hated me, Manny and Jordan were on board but they thought I was going too far.. Nora was on board too but I think she was just thinking I'd kill him and get it over with. Owen.. Well, we saw how Owen felt, huh?" she laughs bitterly, and you know why. Mel had been pregnant when she came back, heavily pregnant, and you knew that had hit Abby most. You move your hands, gently rubbing her shoulders.

"When I met him.. he was so different than what I expected. It made me sick to my stomach.. He was so nice. Him and his brother. They both treated us like family without knowing us. He saved my fucking life. I really thought I was gonna go crazy," she muttered, closing her eyes. Shaky hands were brought to her face with a soft sigh, tears threatening to fall. "I thought about doing it too. Even when they were nice. Even with everything they did for us.. I thought about cracking his fucking skull open. I felt like a monster just focused on killing. And everyone else.. I know they saw me like that. I was so fucked up," she managed to spit out the last sentence with a soft laugh. Tears were finally falling, and you moved to wipe them. She didn't seem to mind, the sides of her mouth quirking into a smile. You moved then, sitting in front of her, you rested a hand on her face. She didn't open her eyes, but she moved her face to gently nuzzle the comforting hand. 

"You aren't a monster, Abby," you mutter it lowly. She seems to laugh for a moment, a deep but sad laugh, as she moved to touch your hand. Fingers intertwining she breathed in deeply, thinking of what to say.

"I was."

"Did you kill him?" you ask after a beat, earning a shake of the head.

"No. I couldn't bring myself to do it. But I did tell him who I was... I asked him why. I remember crying so hard, grabbing his shirt and begging him to explain himself.. He looked like he didn't regret it at all, and I really thought I would do it... I was so sure I'd be able to just.. fucking do it. I've killed Scars. I've killed random people, all of it.. But this felt so different. So, so different," she had grown to whisper now, tears flowing freely as she gripping your hand to her face. You hadn't planned on removing it any time soon, but especially now that she seemed to cling to it like it was the only thing keeping her from floating away. You wondered how true that was.

"He told me he did it to save his girl.. That he was so scared of losing Ellie that he would do it again and again. He even said she had hated him for it, for a long, long time. She had only just now begun to try to forgive him.. And I thought about how lucky she was. She had someone to forgive. She had someone she could forgive. And I.." 

"Was left alone." 

"Yeah. I know how bad that sounds, I had everyone still there... I had so many people who cared around me.. And I still felt so alone," you're sure she's crying now, and she's trying her hardest to get it out. You move your other hand to her face, wiping the other tears you gently pull her forward into a hug. It doesn't take long for the hand that had been holding yours to let go, only to cling to your form. She's crying into your shoulder now, sniffling and teary. You rub her back gently, avoiding the newly found bruising and scrapes, making small circles. You breathe in slowly, counting softly.

"In through your nose... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... Out through your mouth, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5," you mutter the mantra until she's able to breath shakily without bursting into tears. She breathes into the nape of your neck, flexing her jaw for a moment as she gripped you tightly. You had never truly seen Abby cry like this. Sure, she had cried when she left, but she had never grown to be like this.. She had never gotten this upset. You're sure she knows this too, with the way she awkwardly tries to compose herself. She breathes out, shaking her head out as she buries her face into your neck.

"I let him go after he told me. And I came back. And I don't regret it, but I miss my dad so much," she whispers it like she's trying to not let you hear. You gently move a hand to her head, patting gently.

"You're always gonna miss your dad, but you made the right choice. You would've been no better than him if you'd have done it.. I'm proud of you, Abby," you quietly said it. She seems to stiffen at the last phrase, and for a moment you hear her breath hitch as she breathes out again. You're concerned you said something wrong, but she seems to smile into your neck, laughing lowly.

"I think that's the first time since he died that someone's said that to me."

You feel a soft smile find it's way onto your face as you move, gently holding her close to you. You're not entirely sure how to handle this situation beyond how you had now. You'd never really handled people being upset well, not even yourself, so to say you were somewhat proud of yourself was an understatement. You move to finally keep washing her back off, which earns a groan.

"You absolutely have to ruin the moment, don't you?"

"I'm sorry not wanting you to get necrosis is ruining the moment,"you reply teasingly, earning a hearty laugh. You smile a bit, knowing well that things were slowly going back to normal. She doesn't stiffen or refuse your help, instead moving so you can sit behind her again. You miss the warmth and the way she was pressed against you, but you say nothing of it as you move to continue. You had to curse yourself for ending that little hug, but you were thankful. Abby had shared something incredibly personal and painful with you because she trusted you. You were curious on who else knew.. Of course the Salt Lake crew had to know, they had been there.. Did Yara and Lev know? You shake your head at the thought, knowing that they probably didn't. Abby could barely get it out with you, and she had a soft spot for those two. You couldn't imagine her getting even a sliver of it out without having a panic attack, worrying if the two young teens found her to be a monster. They never would, and you knew that, but you knew Abby feared that more than anything. 

"What's something about you I don't know?" she asks abruptly. You quirk a brow at her, but she doesn't turn back as she explains. "You know a lot about me, but I realize.. I don't think I know a lot about you,"she states. You figure she has a point, you kept your personal information to yourself. She had just poured her heart out to you, and you had held her sobbing existence in your arms, the least you could offer was something. You stop to think for a moment, breathing in before speaking.

"I hate millipedes. I think my favourite flowers are sunflowers.. I uh, I dated Manny for a while--" and _that_ catches her attention as she turns around, a playful smirk splayed across her face.

"Bullshit, you and Manny?"

"Ugh, I should've kept that to myself,"you groan, waving your hands in the air. "Before I came out, we fucked around. He actually helped me come out."

"Oh? Is that why you guys stopped, uh--"

"Fucking?" you question, and she seems to cough awkwardly. You laugh at her coughing, but you shake your head.

"Nah, I just realized I wanted something serious. He was cool about it, honestly. If he wasn't... Well, y'know, Manny, I would've been fine dating him."

"The idea of you and Manny is so weird,"she teased, grinning. She seems to pause though, thinking for a moment. "So.. Sunflowers? Why Sunflowers?"

"You're gonna make fun of me,"you pout, and she laughs out.

"Hit me, I promise not to laugh."

"You just did, dumbass,"you mock, but you move to pat the bandages on her back, handing her back her shirt. She pulls it on, and you lean on your hands. "I like that they face the sun.. It feels, I dunno.. Like, hopeful, I guess? Like we're all just looking for our suns. I also like yellow more than anything.. It's pretty,"you explain, rubbing the back of your neck. Despite your expectations, she doesn't laugh at your explanation, simply smiling.

"That's sweet."

"Thanks.."

"Anything else?"she asks, leaning forward. It seems she's expecting something big, and you think. You stop for a moment, breathing out you look at her.

"I got one, but it's real secret."

"Ohh, juicy. Hit me."

"I dunno, Anderson... You got a big mouth,"you tease, and she whines in a fake tone.

"C'mon, I pinky swear to not tell anyone,"she moves, offering you her pinky. You roll your eyes, but lock pinkies. With her pinky in yours, you lean in and whisper right in her ear.

"And I have a crush on Abby Anderson, but she's too dumb to realize."

She seems to stop to think for a moment, before her face turns red. You had to hold back a giggle, covering your mouth as you did so. She seemed to be processing the information, and while you feared you had ruined whatever relationship you had, you wanted to take a chance. You knew she was the type to make things less awkward if she did say no anyway, so you had to be thankful. She moved, though, dropping the pinky she grabbed your face.

"I think she's not the only dumb one here,"she whispers, and it's your turn to flush. She laughs a little, leaning in. You feel every emotion all at once, but most importantly, you feel excitement. Abby was kissing you. Abby Anderson. She was kissing you. And you were kissing her. 

You almost giggle into the kiss, and she seems to take notice, feeling a grin plaster her face during the kiss. You two sit for a few minutes, gently holding onto one another as you kiss. It's slow, and gentle, and just about the opposite of what you expect of Abby. It's clumsy, and weirdly you both are pausing to giggle and laugh at each other, but it's the best thing you've felt in years. It's the best emotion and you're wholly sure that you are irrevocably in love with Abby Anderson and that you want to continue this life. You feel her hands move from your face to your waist, and you grip onto her shoulders. Finally, you both pull back to breath, and you both laugh. You're not sure why either of you are laughing, but you're entirely sure it's perfect. This whole thing. And while she may not be perfect, she was Abby. She was tough, but overly sensitive of what others thought of her, and she smelled like pine.

And she was here with you, holding your hand. And you could kiss the stars and the moon.

"I, uh.. I really like you."

"I like you too, Abby."

"Well I'd sure hope so, otherwise that kissing session would feel pretty weird,"she jokes, and you roll your eyes.

You rest your head under her chin, and she holds you close.

God, you really liked Abby Anderson.


End file.
